Once upon a Planet
by Sweet Selene
Summary: Princess Serena can't stand the boring Moon Kingdom anymore so she goes out exploring on earth and meets someone she wasn't supost to.This person will ruin her royal everyday life but is it going to be a good change?Find out in this romantic tale of love.
1. You saved me but now i'm hungry

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi not me so don't sue me.  
  
This story is dedicated to Julia/Mina my best friend. I am the biggest Sailor Moon fan where I'm from and now live; I have been watching it since 1993 when it came out in Germany. So I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you really enjoy reading it and remember don't forget to review.  
  
The setting for this story is in the silver millennium. And it's the medieval time period on Earth.  
  
Serena waited until everyone was asleep so she could sneak out. It was midnight when she heard her mother enter her chamber to rest.  
  
" At last, I thought I'd never get out of here" she whispered to herself.  
  
Serena stepped out on her balcony and spread her big beautiful angel wings. As she was about to leap in to the air someone stopped her.  
  
" Where do you think your going princess?" they said. It was her guardian cat, Luna.  
  
" Uummm, I was going to the garden for some fresh air Luna," Serena said with a big smile.  
  
" Yea right. You were going to Earth. Don't you know better Serena, Earth is dangerous. There are lunatics (like me hee-hee) all over it. Please just stay where you belong."  
  
" But Luna, earth is where I belong. It's so beautiful and peaceful, I don't think there are those kind of people down there." Serena said with a sigh as she walked back into the room knowing Luna would never let her go.  
  
" Serena, I am not trying to hurt you by making you stay, I just want you to be safe, ok. Now go to sleep. A good princess needs a good night sleep." Luna curled on her own bed and fell asleep with in minuets.  
  
' Good princess my ass' Serena thought as she once again spread her wings and walked out the balcony.  
  
'Here I come Earth.' She leaped up in the air and started flying towards the green, white and blue planet.  
  
As soon as Serena landed she heard her stomach growl.  
  
' I should find something to eat' she thought.  
  
As Serena walked through the forest she landed in, she had a feeling someone was watching her. She looked around but saw no one. Satisfied that she was alone she continued to walk.  
  
' I could just fly, but what if someone sees me. No I'm just going to walk like other people do on earth,' Serena thought as pain started to develop in her legs.  
  
" Hello, cutie where are you off to."  
  
Serena spun around to find a group of rough looking men standing there with a mischievous grin.  
  
'Shit, there was someone following me. I should transform into my warrior suit but I can't let them know who I am, what am I going to do?' thought Serena as panic filled her thoughts.  
  
" So what is a beautiful blondie like yourself walking alone in the woods for? Don't you know this is our territory? How about it boys wana teach her a lesson on walking on our territory!" said the most ugliest man from the group.  
  
He ran up to Serena to grab her wrist but gets kicked in the manhood instead.  
  
" Bitch, how dare you. Kill her, men!" he shouted back while grabbing the aching manhood.  
  
Serena couldn't fight them off any longer and was pined down on the ground.  
  
"Let me go, you monsters!" Serena shouted out in protest.  
  
" You heard the girl let her go," came out from behind everyone.  
  
" Who do you think you are asswhole," said the ugly guy.  
  
" Draw your sword and fight me. Who ever wins gets the girl," the mysterious man wearing a black cloak answered back.  
  
They drew their swords and started to charge towards each other. The clanking of the swords was the only thing heard from the dust cloud the two men were fighting in. the man in the cloak moved fast and blocked the other mans every swing. Serena and the others watched in awe as the cloaked man gave a hard thrust with his sword, which send his opponents sword flying a few feet from them. The ugly guy dropped on the floor with sweat building up on his forehead, with the sharp point of the sword pressed against his chest.  
  
" I am going to give you two choices. The first is to get out of here and live in peace and the second is to die," snarled the cloaked man.  
  
" Please don't kill me, man, I'm to young," bagged the ugly guy.  
  
" I guess that means you'll pick number one. Believe me when I say this, I will find you again and kill you if I hear you attacked another person. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
" yes, y..yessss s..sirrr, v..very clear," the ugly guy scrambled up from the floor and joined the rest of the men running back into the dark section of the forest.  
  
" Thank you, I really appreciate this" Serena said shyly.  
  
" You're welcome miss, but tell me something, what is a beautiful girl like you doing in a bad area like this?"  
  
" Uuummmmm I'm lost, I really don't know where I am," said Serena with her face turning bright red.  
  
" Well thank god I'm here cause I know every place on this whole planet inside and out. So where are you headed?" the man said proudly.  
  
" Food, I need food," she spoke in a pleading voice.  
  
" Oh wow you sound really hungry. I know a place near by that makes great dishes."  
  
They walked to a horse, which had been tide up on a tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this sounds kinda weird but it's the only thing my weird imagination gave me as a story. Remember to review or I won't post up the new chapter. 


	2. Love at first sight

Chapter 2: love at first sight  
  
Disclaimer: believe it or not I do not own Sailor Moon.. I do own her posters ;.; that's about it!  
  
P.S. I know I took long and I'm sorry..remember to review =^.^= Oh yea today is my 16th birthday.. yay to me ^.^  
  
Serena felt a bit too comfortable holding the stranger around his waist as they raced towards their destination. She was so hungry though that the journey seemed to take hours but instead it only took them several minutes to get to the tavern.  
  
They got off the horse and the cloaked man tied it once again to a tree. The place was filled with people but luckily Serena wouldn't be recognized by humans because to them the silver millennium kingdom was just a myth but she still needed to keep her eye open so she wouldn't bump into anyone that did know her or her family. She took her gaze off the surroundings and back at her hero who was in the process of taking of the hood of his cloak.  
  
' Oh I hope he's cute, but than again what difference will it make, I will never be able to see him ever again after today,' Serena thought sadly as her eyes were still curiously locked on the stranger.  
  
As soon as his head was revealed, Serena felt her heart melt. He had short silky jet-black hair, which danced in the wind and his face as pale as snow; this stranger was a beautiful angel. He looked at her and smiled now Serena got a good look at his deep ocean blue eyes and the way his light pinkish lips curved just made her knees weak.  
  
" Well shall we go in?" he offered her his hand and led them both into the tavern.  
They soon found a table available which was a shock to Serena seeing how many people were there made her think there wasn't any seats left anymore. A cheerful fat middle-aged woman appeared and took their order.  
  
" Why are you so quite?" asked the man.  
  
" I do not know what to say to a stranger," Serena replied shyly.  
  
" Oh how rude of me, well my name is Darien and you my lady, what is your name?" Darien looked at Serena kindly.  
  
" My name is Serena, and I am very grateful for helping me back there," Serena felt the tension she had towards the stranger before lift a bit. " Well no problem that's what I am here for, saving innocent beautiful girls. Tell me where were you headed off to anyway?" his eyes pierced through hers trying to see if she would lye or not.  
  
" I was off to.. Ummm. I was taking a walk," Serena mentally kicked herself for saying something so stupid.  
  
" Taking walk in a forest where there is danger in every corner, what a brave girl you are. It looked to me like you were running from something," Darien knew she was lying he could see the rapid movement of her eyes.  
  
" Oh no I wasn't ru.." Serena could see she can't fool him so she just gave up and told him half the truth, " well you are right I was running."  
  
" Now what were you running from my lady,"  
  
" Life basically, my mother always expects me to be like her and follow in her foot steps but she doesn't understand that I don't like that kind of responsibilities. I love the beauties life has to offer, this planet and all its natures gifts," Serena sighed sadly.  
  
" It seems to me that you are too young and you're immature mind can not handle a grown ups life yet. What is it that your mother wants you to follow?" Darien once again searched her depressed eyes.  
  
Serena thought of other ways to describe her struggles to him, ' I can't let him know I'm a princess.'  
  
" Is something the matter?" he saw in her eyes that she was debating about something.  
  
" No, its just that my mother wants me to take care of everything like she does and she won't let me live my own life, and choose whom I shall marry," Serena's eyes burned with anger.  
  
" She wants you to be a house maiden with a husband of her own choice for you?"  
  
" Yes, something like that,"  
  
" What does your father say about this?"  
  
" My mother is a widow, my father died a long time ago. I only have a few memories of him," the thought of her father extinguished the burning anger in her eyes and replaced it once again with sadness.  
  
" Believe me I know what you're going through at least in my situation my mother is on my side and she is the one who fights for me against my father. He always pushes me to run things the way he does and be as strong as him, I hate the lack of power I have over my own life, that's why I run off once in a while just to get my head cleared," he felt relaxed around Serena and wasn't shy about revealing his problems.  
  
" Well I'm glad we met now we know there are more of us out there and we can help each other out," Serena angelically smiled, which made her look even more beautiful than she already was.  
  
" Now that's better, you should always smile it suits you better than crying. You know when I first saw you I could have sworn I met you some where before," Darien examined her face more clearly, " you look like someone from my childhood."  
  
Serena froze ' could he have recognized me and how? only planet royalty know about my family, who is this guy?'  
  
" It must have been my imagination," Darien looked once more closely but than just gave up.  
  
Serena sighed in relief and finished the rest of her food. " So do you want me to take you home?" he asked as they walked out of the tavern.  
  
" No its alright I can manage myself, also if my mother sees me with a lad she would think of me as a slut and I would be punished," Serena hoped that would discourage him from taking her home (ok I know what your thinking.. A slut that's a bit too harsh but I'm going from personal experience here ;.; ).  
  
" Well I wouldn't want that now, ok Serena," he bent down took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it, " I hope we meet again someday."  
  
With that said he got on his horse and took off leaving Serena standing there with a goofy looking smile.  
  
' I must return home now, I was out really long I hope mother hasn't found out about my little trip yet,' Serena thought as she ran to an deserted area and flew off returning to her palest, ' Darien, what a dreamy guy; I wish I had to marry him instead of that wimp Milosus (I've changed the name to something that was similar to an legend I once heard hope you guys don't mind).'  
  
As soon as she landed in her room she could see a figure behind the veil around her bed. The person stood up and to Serena's shook it was her mother. ********************************************  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN!  
  
REVIEW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT =^.^= MEOWWW!! 


	3. Forgive me mother

Chapter three: forgive me mother!  
  
(I know I know it took me long but hey here it is so enjoy! =^.^= meow)  
  
Serena stood still. She could feel the anger of her mother pierce through her heart.  
  
" Mother I can." she was cut off by her mothers kind words.  
  
" You disappointed me Serenity I thought better of you. How could you?" she walked calmly out of Serena's chambers with nothing more to say.  
  
She could have hit her or even punished Serena for being so irresponsible but those words did more damage than any of those things.  
  
" Oh Serena you do this too often to your mother. I thought I told you Earth was too dangerous to explore for such a young princess as yourself. Please just go to sleep now, your engagement feast is tomorrow," Luna said as she jumped off the bed and left the room.  
  
Serena still standing near her balcony window couldn't say a single word for her own defense. She took a few steps to her bed and sat down. The first thing that caught her sight brought tears to her eyes. The reason her mother had come so late into her room was because she wanted to show her daughter the dresses she had promised to give her.  
  
One was the engagement dress her mother wore when papa had asked her to marry him; it was a dark blue elegant dress. The second was the birthday dress mother had made for her; it was a baby pink puffy dress that really made her look like a young princess. The third was her wedding dress, a white dress so beautiful words couldn't describe it. It was low cut, tight around the chest and strap less the only thing attached to it were small angelic wings that go on each arm, under the chest the dress was like a water fall and had a fancy lace at the bottom.  
  
She loved the dresses but the only thing keeping her from happiness was the fact that soon she would be married to Milosus, a man she hardly knew. Serena cried herself to sleep and in the morning those tears were still there waiting for her to continue her inner agony.  
  
" Your majesty are you awake its time to start preparing the guests will be here soon," the servant girls exclaimed sweetly through the closed door.  
  
" I am awake Miron," Serena got up lazily and waked into the bathroom.  
  
" Should I tell your mother you'll be downstairs in a while?" Miron asked.  
  
" No there is no need for that," Serena put on her silk robe, walked out and headed towards her mother's chamber. She needed to talk to her but her mother was absent from her room.  
  
' Where could she be?' Serena thought. That's when she heard Queen Serenities kind voice echo through the main halls. Serena followed it and ended up in front of the conference room where she stood and listened to the heated conversation.  
  
" I don't know Serena this sounds foul to me!" Queen Crystalina, Serenities best friend, spoke with worry.  
  
" I know Crystal but what can we do about it, he is Lenas' son if she thinks he would be happy married to a princess from the dark universe than let them be," Serena was calm as always.  
  
" What about princess Serenity?"  
  
Serena froze to the sound of her own name.  
  
" What about my daughter?"  
  
" Do you really think she would be happy married to man she doesn't know?"  
  
" She is my daughter Crystal, you should worry about your own!"  
  
Serena was angry she couldn't believe how cold her mother was towards giving her only daughter away to someone she doesn't care for. She went back to her room finding it already occupied by her best friend Mina.  
  
" Oh how I missed you," she ran to her and they hugged tightly.  
  
" My Serenity thy mother has told me of the little trip, explain yourself," Mina pulled Serena next to her on the couch.  
  
" I met an earth angel my friend, he was a gorgeous hero," Serena sighed as she remembered Darien.  
  
" Oh I see, you have entered a forbidden love just like mine,"  
  
" No love dear Mina for I shall never see his beautiful face ever again. I meet Milosus tonight, we announce the engagement to the kingdom only in a few hours," she picked up her sad eyes and fixed them on her friends, " what's this, is it sadness I see in those blue depths of yours?"  
  
Mina's eyes filled with tears as she spilled her heart open to the only person who understood her, " oh crumbled heart why dos thee hurt. Love at first sight is a curse that immortals and mortals willingly seek but when they hold it in their insignificant hands it burns until it burns right through."  
  
Serena questioningly looked at her, " do you hate your heart for loving or your love for hurting?"  
  
" Both I fear but I can't take this sneaky love anymore neither can my dear Denis." " Than stop seeing him," Mina jumped up from the bed.  
  
" I couldn't if I tried, I love him to much. If I told my mother I couldn't even imagine what horrors would await me. Enough of this, this is not the time for me to weep lets get you ready," Mina grabbed Serena's hand and led her to the bathroom where she helped her get dressed and do her hair. Later Miron came and helped on the finishing touches.  
  
After a few hours Serena was ready to go into what she thought was her doom but if she only knew what was awaiting her downstairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Long time ago there were two brothers. One created a world full of beauty and love but the other full of hate and jealousy created his own world just to show off to his brother that he could do better than him. The kind brother made his people in his own image full of laughter and happiness but the second brother could only make people full of greed, anger and jealousy. The kind brothers people named their universe the first universe and named the second universe the dark universe. In the first universe the decedents of the kind brother ruled along with many smaller kingdoms known as planets and galaxies because no single person could keep peace in such a big space. The second kingdom had many rulers because the people never could unite. The kind brother also created a planet unlike no other; it was so small but full of life and beauty, this great planet became his resting place. Before he left his children to enter his grave he told them to keep his blue pearl save so his children made the moon and the moon went around the blue pearl keeping it safe and beautiful. On this moon the great decedents of the kind brother lived who were known as the gods and goddess of life.  
  
Generation after generation the two universes fought until the Silver Millennium era came. Queen Beryl the mightiest ruler in the second universe and decedent of the jealous brother had fallen in love with the prince of fifth galaxy who was from the first universe. They soon married and peace fell between the two enemies. Even Beryl's cousin the Prince of Nemesis, the great planet in the second universe, found him self a beautiful first universe princess by the name of Tear. These were the parents of the great three princes Rubies, Sapphire, Diamond of Nemesis, later they had their first daughter Emerald. The first universe prospered in these peaceful times. The young Queen Serenity ruled with her king at this time. Not everyone in the first universe was happy, arranged marriages created many tensions between rulers. Princess of Venus the goddess of love had her eye on the prince of the mighty sun cousin to the moon royalty and god of the light. Sadly he was already promised to the princess of the Third Galaxy. This didn't stop Crystalina, she won her princes heart and soon he ended his former engagement even though 3rd Galaxy loved him, and married the love goddess. Since than the Queen of 3rd Galaxy and Crystalina never got along, their hate for each other almost caused a war between their empires once. Not everyone in the second universe was happy either, kingdoms that thought it was wrong for their great universe to mingle with those weaklings of the first universe, gathered to go to war and thus the peace era ended.  
  
The war was long and tough. Kingdoms had been destroyed and many had died. To end the war and save their families and kingdoms, the king of the Moon, Sun, second universe, Nemesis and many other great kings sacrificed their lives for those they loved. The grief struck their wives hard especial Beryl who blamed Queen Serenitys' husband for her lovers' death. Tear died soon after the war from a mysterious illness and her sons were left alone in charge of Nemesis. Diamond later became king and deep in his cold heart vowed revenge for his parents death until he laid his eyes on princess Serena for the first time, he madly fell in love with her and forgot about his revenge since then. Mina the young daughter of Crystalina soon found herself in a forbidden love when she first laid eyes on Denis the prince of 3rd galaxy. A different tale across Minas kingdom was the sad story of Serenity who is promised to Prince Milosus of galaxy Larum. Who could have ever imagine what tragedy would come out this hatred, sneakiness and jealousy.  
  
Weird ending but I just didn't want you guys to get confused on what is going on and who the hell are those people. =^.^= meow 


End file.
